Late Gift
by kimachi
Summary: **first Fanfic** Ryuuji had just carried Taiga back to her apartment, and upon going there he finds a letter that should've been sent to him last Valentines' Day. **NOTE: This is Ryuuji's POV only.**


**Hello! Chi here.  
**This is my first fanfic, so uhm... If there are mistakes or anything I hope they won't disappoint you all much. ^^;  
Also, about the Valentines' thing here... I was just in the mood to make it. So there. :D

**Pairing: **Ryuuji x Taiga

* * *

"Mmnh… Ryuuji…"

I heard Taiga mumbling in her sleep. I'm still fixing one of her dresses, since she ran and tripped one time, and it tore the cloth apart. I stayed up late to fix it, because Taiga wanted to wear it the next day. Taiga was sleeping near our TV, and the screen showed a big 'Game Over', since she was playing another one of her games there, and got tired. She planned on staying up late with me, but honestly, she doesn't stay up to her plans. I already finished fixing the dress, and held it out in the air.

"Finally," I said to myself, "Now let me just bring Taiga back to her apartment," I told myself as I put the dress on my shoulder and then carried Taiga in my arms.

I opened the door and carried her towards her apartment, and when I opened the door, I was glad to see that everything was cleaned up, and I'm proud that she learned from me. I opened the door to her bedroom, and then let Taiga sleep on her bed. I tucked her under covers and then looked at her for one more moment before I'm gonna go back to the house. She looks so cute when she sleeps, I sometimes wonder if ever I could just watch her all day and not get bored. I was going back now to my house when I saw a letter on the table near Taiga's bed. I saw that it had her writing, so she must've done this a while ago or some other day. Out of curiosity, and the fact that Taiga's sleeping soundly, I picked up the letter.

_Ryuuji,_

_______Thank you for being in my life. Even if I don't show it much, I adore every bit of you._

I placed her dress on the chair nearby, and just sat on Taiga's bed, still reading the letter.

_I try to be like you, being as organized as you… But somehow, my clumsiness will still stay. I hope you didn't notice the big stain on the carpet near the door._

I didn't notice anything on the carpet that time, since it was dark, and I was too preoccupied on putting Taiga back to bed.

_It's sauce, for the meat. I hope you don't mind that. Anyway, I'm sorry if I don't show you my thanks much, I like to keep my reputation._

I scoffed, remembering everything that Taiga says to me whenever I screw up or when she wants me to do something.

_If you read this letter, I hope you understand… That not even this letter can express my big thank you to you._

_I love you, Ryuuji._

_Happy Valentines' Day._

_Taiga _

I smiled when reading the last part. Over all, the letter was short, but it said what it had to say. I put the letter back on the table and notice that Taiga isn't on the bed anymore. Well, not where I put her. I looked around suddenly. _Where is she?_

"Ryuuji~" Taiga said, and I heard it coming right behind me. She hugged me suddenly, from behind. Her small and soft arms wrapped around my chest, and I think I heard my heart skipped as I felt her hair on my cheek.

"Ta… Taiga…" I said, and held her hands. I smiled, seeing how small they are, and then looked up to her. I looked at her eyes and saw that she was still sleepy. I then turned, looking up to her now. She was standing on the bed, now rubbing her eyes.

"Mmnh… Ryuuji… What are you doing here?" She asked me in a sleepy voice.

I just smiled and said, "You fell asleep at my house. I just carried you back here, so you can sleep peacefully." I pulled her down a bit, and she fell easily. She sat on the bed, still rubbing her eyes.

She fussed about and said, "Mm… Ryuuji! I want to sleep next to you…" she started to mumble under her breath, and it was obvious from the looks of her face that she's half-awake.

I then asked her. "You really want me to sleep next to you, here?" She nodded, looking at me with her eyes half-open. I just smiled and then laid on her bed. She then crawled next to me, and I was just going to close my eyes when she suddenly kissed me. Her lips felt soft, and it stayed like that for a while, then she slowly laid on the space next to me. I was blushing, but then happy with what she gave me, I gave her a kiss back. Before we both knew it she was still kissing me, and was leaning towards me. My hands found their way behind her and kept her close to me, and we started to kiss more. Her tongue traveled around my mouth, and mine in hers. Her kiss felt soft, and it felt very warm. Her hands made it to my chest and she just let it stay there, holding on my shirt tight. She was slowing down with the kisses, and then looked at me. I looked back at her, wondering why she stopped.

"I love you, Ryuuji." She said and then kissed me one more time. She laid her head on my chest, and she started to sound asleep. I couldn't move, for I might wake her. So I just stayed there, and then started to close my eyes. I slept, and that was my first night to stay at Taiga's apartment.

* * *

Hope you all like it! Reviews are loved.


End file.
